Halo: Lost Tales of 1st Platoon
by moldymatt91
Summary: After landing on Delta Halo, members of the ODST's unit 1st Platoon must regroup with the Master Chief and Marines. However, they must face hordes of Covenant and Flood to do it. Lead by Lieutinant Scheib's, can they survive?
1. Helljumpers

**Aboard Cairo Station, Marine barracks sector.**

**October 20, 2552**

"Just another day" thought Corporal Dez Pilgrim as she lay on her bunk, staring at the metal ceiling. She couldn't wait to get on shore leave again, she had spent two monthes on Cairo Station so far. She missed her mom and grandmother, plus her little cousin back in Morgantown, West Virginia...her hometown on Earth, just below her feet. That however was not possible at the time, apparently something good and bad had happened recently. She failed to remember so she yelled "Matt, get in here. I got to ask you a question."

A guy in his early 20's walked into the room, he was about 6 feet tall, 140 lbs, had brownish/blonde hair, and traces of facial hair...which was againest ODST code. Both of them were members of the elite ODST military branch, they joined it in fear of being drafted into the normal Marines and sent directly to the slaughtering frontlines againest the Covenant or Insurgent Rebels. Plus they both wanted to get revenge on the Covenant, Dez and Matt both lost most of their families when the Covenant attacked Reach about a month earlier.

Dez shook that thought from her mind as Matt said, in a southern accent "Yeah, what do you need?"

She loved his accent, actually calling it sexy to him once, but she went straight to her question "Whats up Matt, I just wanted to know if you found out what happened recently. About those stories that Scheib's told us about."

Matt crossed his arms, leaned againest the wall, and smiled. He said "You'll be glad to know that I finally found out what happened...the truth Dez."

Dez shot up from her bunk and stood excited and nervously. Matt told the story "Well, one ship named _The Pillar of Autumn_ escaped Reach and was shot down by Covenant ships on a ringworld, called Halo."

Dez said "Continue please" and Matt did "Well, most of the Marines and Helljumpers made it off and took over a place called Alpha Base. Master Cheif rescued Captain Keyes and they all began a 3 day fight againest the Covenant. They were winning...until it came."

Dez guessed "More Covenant I presume."

Matt shook his head "Oh no, much worse." and Dez said "Whats worse than the Covenant."

Matt explained "The Flood, a parasite like alien that turns you into a monster basically. Keyes and many comrades were taken by them. Major Silvia lead an assault on a Covenant cruiser to escape. However they didn't make it off Halo in time...Master Cheif and Cortana blew the ring up."

Matt then told Dez about Master Cheif's return to Reach, surviving Spartans, Jacob Jiles and the Rebels, and the destruction of _Unyielding Hierophant_. Dez paused forever and finally said "A terrible price for victory, but at least the Covenant fleet was destroyed. I used to hate the Cheif, now I really see that he just may save us all from extinction. He's all of our hero Matt."

Matt replied "Yeah I know, he's actually on this station now." he sighed "But I just wonder how long we are safe from the Covenant."

The silence was broken by the intercom, Cortana mentioned that all marines report to the bridge for the awards ceremony. The two made their way to the bridge, they were in a Pelican hanger when they meet the rest of their platoon...1st Platoon. One of them said "Hey homies, where you been at?"

A women, around their age, walked to them. She wore her ODST armor just like the rest of them, she had black hair that went down to her shoulders. Behind her, a guy said "Yeah bro."

Matt said "Just telling Dez about the Halo incident Blade."

Blade said "Yeah, really scary if you ask me."

Dez said the women "Hey Wuya, just chilling in the bunk."

Her real name was Holly, but her nickname was Wuya. It came from a cartoon show made in 2003 called _Xiaolin Showdown_, from the ghost villian that acted much like her. Their talk was cut short as another ODST said "Hey, come on and less talk."

Her name was Lieutinant Julia Scheib, the leader of 1st platoon. She was around 30 years old and had a German accent. She was from Austrian descent and had a famous family history. One of her ancestors in the 2020's started an Anti-Global Warming group and also got _Xiaolin Showdown_ into fame. That same ancester was also a friend of one of Matt's ancestors at that time too, who fought in the bloody and infamous Iran-United States War in 2011.

Scheib's yelled to them "To the bridge."

Wuya heard something on the intercom, did she just hear Cortana say "15 Covenant cruisers just outside the MAC gun range."

The Helljumpers and several Marines looked out the nearest window to see it was true, but also seen hundreds of smaller craft...boarding craft. Lord Hood said on the intercom "All units, prepare for battle."

Marines and Helljumpers on all the MAC gun platforms grabbed their weapons and ammo. Dez and Wuya grabbed a Battle Rifle, Blade and Matt got an SMG. They were all then seperated as the boarding craft landed at the station and began to cut through. The 4, along with 5 other Marines, ran down the halls of Cairo Station. The entire time they heard sounds of fighting, but only seen dead Covenant and Human bodies. They finally came across several more Marines around computer consoles, guarding a sealed door leading into Pelican hangers. One of them said "About damn time someone showed up, especially Helljumpers. We need the firepower cause their about too..."

Marine's words were cut off by a hissing noise, the Covenant were cutting through the door. The Marines and Helljumpers took cover. Dez and Matt were now getting their chance at revenge, even Blade and Wuya were ready to spill Covenant blood. They heard several Grunts yappering on the other side, a Marine stepped out of cover to see what was going on. The door exploded as a plasma grenade blow it open, and blue plasma bolts cut into the Marine, killing him instantly.

A blue and red armored Elite ran into the room, followed by a dozen Grunts. Both sides opened fired at the same time, and the noise made the Helljumpers go deaf. Wuya stood up and shot a Grunt in the face with a burst of BR rounds. The Grunt fell back, its plasma pistol discharged a round into another Grunt..."Killed 2 birds with 1 stone" she thought.

Blade and Matt both fired SMG rounds into the crowd of Grunts, they fell like dominoes. Dez, Wuya, and the Marines fired at the two Elites, who were a different story. The blue one through a plasma grenade, which stuck to a Marine's leg. He screamed as the grenade detonated, the Elite just laughed. The Marine's friend responded back with a frag grenade, which blew the Elite's leg off. The Marine said "Deserve it you split chinned bastard." as the Elite bled to death on the floor.

The red Elite was different however, he snuck around one Marine and snapped his neck, cutting anothers throat. He was sneaking up on Blade when he turned around and unloaded a full clip into the Elite. The Elite's shields failed and was he fell onto the floor, blood pouring from his chest, bleeding to death like his blue battle brother.

There was a moment of silence, then Cortana "Malta, what is your status? Over." followed by a Marine from Malta station "I can't believe it, their retreating, we won!"...it went silent, the Cairo then shook violently.

The 4 Helljumpers and surviving Marines then made their way to the Pelican hanger, fighting several Covenant soldiers along the way. One Marine was shot in the face by a Grunt wielding a plasma pistol, and another was blown to pieces by a series of Needler rounds. The group finally reached the Pelican hanger, which was littered with Covenant bodies. Several Marines patrolled there, one said "Wow, you guys just missed one hell of a party. Master Cheif came in and destroyed these poor creatures. HAHA it was so exciting seeing those Grunts and Elites fly."

Wuya walked over the hanger bay window, she noticed that the Malta station was missing. She was about to ask why when several blue flashes streaked from the Athen MAC station. A Marine also noticed and said "Another victory for the big green marines guys."

The Athen's then exploded, they all felt the explosion wave. Lieutinant Scheib's said on their radio's "All ODST units on Cairo, report to _In Amber Clad_ ASAP. No playing around either, on the double people."

A Marine in the hanger said "Oh that should be easy for you guys, just follow the bodies cause I think the Chief is heading that way too."

Dez asked "Why?"

The Marine replied "You haven't heard then, the Covenant have a bomb on this station. It can go off at any time...and vaporize us all."

Scheib's fired a burst from her Battle Rifle, knocking an Elite off the platform and falling to its death. They had to make it to _Im Amber Clad_ before the bomb exploded. She started out with a dozen Helljumpers in her fighting group, 3 were already dead. They moved into a large atrium room, where they aided a fireteam of Marines take down a group of Grunts before moving ahead. One Helljumper took point as they moved down a hallway, when they seen a blue blade hovering in the air. The Helljumper fired a few rounds at it, but the sword thrusted forward into his gut. He yelped as a stealth Elite cut him in half.

Scheib's and the others fired, the Elite was turned to mincemeat. They mourned the gruesome death of their comrade, then moved onward to the next door. They opened it to reveal dozens of Marines and Helljumpers entering _In Amber Clad_, she entered as well and found Dez, Matt, Wuya, and Blade there. They all felt a jolt as the ship undocked from Cairo station and headed down towards Earth. Dez looked out of a window to see UNSC ships battling the Covenant. A Covenant ship exploded as a round from the Cairo pierced it, another one nearby was peppered with Archer Missles. A Covenant Seraph fighter flew by, followed by a Longsword fighter that shot it down.

Dez then seen a Covenant Assault carrier blast a UNSC frigate to tiny pieces, then the Covenant ship mysteriously exploded. _Im Amber Clad_ swooped underneath it, when a thump was heard. Master Chief just destroyed the carrier with the bomb aboard the Cairo. Commander Keyes said on the ship's speakers "Attention Marines, were heading to the surface towards New Mombasa. The Covenant have made a land assault on the city. We're all going to be the lucky ones to force them out." and the ship was filled with yelling as Marines wanted to kill the Covenant invaders. Matt looked at Dez, then to Wuya and said "We're just getting started baby." and Wuya just looked at him.


	2. Assault on New Mombasa

**On board **_**In Amber Clad**_**, above New Mombasa**

**October 20, 2552**

Scheib's and her Helljumpers stood in _In Amber Clad_'s hanger, where 3 Pelican dropships were about ready to take the Master Chief and 3 squads of soldiers to kill the Prophet of Regret. Sergeant Johnson walked up to Scheib's and said "I would sure like to have a squad of your Helljumper's to come with us on one of the Pelicans. Can you spare of few men?"

Scheib's smiled and cocked her head back towards the group "Sure sir." and yelled "Stacker!"

An ODST sergeant came forward, Johnson recognized him as one of the very few survivors of Halo. Scheib's told him "Stacker, take a few men down to Mombasa with Johnson and Chief. I want the ODST's to have a say in this, and kill that Regret bastard. Chose your men sir."

Stacker yelled "OBrain, Butkis, Jones, and Walpole...get in that Pelican."

4 young men appeared and did as planned. Stacker grabbed his Battle Rifle and said "Its gonna be another day at the beach." and got on board.

The 3 Pelicans took off, Commander Keyes also had the camera of Stacker's Pelican flying into Old Mombasa playing on the screens in the hanger. They seen a Scarab appear in the camera view, and fired a cannon of hot plasma at the Pelicans. The lead Pelican was vaporized by the plasma. The Scarab then shot a few turret shots at the Master Chief's and Johnson's Pelican, it flipped over and crashed into a building. The Scarab shot a few turret blast's at Stacker's Pelican, it shuddered and started to descend into Old Mombasa. It rounded Hotel Zanzibar and crash landed on the beach, the camera went black.

Scheib cursed under her breath and stormed out of the hanger, the Helljumpers then departed throughout the ship. Wuya and Matt went off together back to the barracks. Wuya said "I can't believe that Scarab killed them all."

Matt tried to comfort her, until Blade ran in yelling "You guys come here, Scheib's needs us all."

They followed him to the hanger to find Scheib's standing in front of a Pelican. Also there was Dez and another Helljumper, the name on his uniform was "Marksbury". Scheib's said "I got good news, we had survivors from the crashs. Master Chief, Johnson, and the Marines on that Pelican survived. On Stacker's Pelican, him and everyone but the pilots and OBrian survived. The third Pelican didn't have survivors."

She briefed them, they were going to land in the center of New Mombasa, the reinforce "A" Company. Once landed, Marksbury would pilot a Scorpion Tank after the Scarab while the others fought off the Covenant infantry. Scheib's got in the Pelican with them and it took off, a Pelican with a Scorpion Tank followed them. The trip into New Mombasa was short, but violent as Covenant artillery fired at them. The Pelican's finally descended down onto a walkway, in front of a place called "Terrab Industries". The Scorpion Pelican hovered above them, the other Pelican landed on the walkway. Matt and Wuya got off with Battle Rifles, Blade with a heavy machine gun. Scheib's said "We'll pick you up in a few minutes." and flew away.

The Scorpion was then landed and Marksbury took the seat. He turned to turret to the right when a green blast was seen ahead. The Scarab appeared, the Helljumpers ran back into the building "A" Company was held up in. Matt radioed "Marksbury get out of there now." but he only heard a "Yeah right, I'll take this fucker down now." and fired a round.

The round didn't even dent the Scarab, which in turn fired a massive plasma blast at the Scorpion. Marksbury screamed over the radio as the plasma vaporized the Scorpion into atoms. The Scarab started forward, Marines ran out onto the streets and fired at it, a machine gun above them barked rounds at it as well...none of it worked. The Scarab stepped over "A" Company, an antenae fell off the building and almost crushed a Marine. The Marines and Master Chief on the upper level with the machine gun chased the Scarab, the others now had to fight the Covenant infantry following the Scarab. Hundreds of Covenant stormed at them, they had only 20 Marines by their sides. Wuya yelled "Everyone inside the building, up top now!"

The Marines took Blades machine gun and set it up top the building. They all fired at the Covenant from above, the bottom doors locked. Dozen's of Grunts yelped and fell dead, bullets tearing them limb from limb. A Marine shot a rocket into a group of Jackels, they disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and purple blood mist. A hail of Battle Rifle rounds flared an Elite's shield and he was dropped with a hole in his chest. The Covenant fired back at the Marines at the top of the building, but none of the bolts hit a mark. It was going good until a purple flash flared and burned through a Marine, killing him instantly. The flash continued to appear, taking down 3 more Marines until it was confirmed to be a Jackel, firing a Beam Rifle from behind the Covenant advance. The Marines took cover, allowing the Covenant to advance to the locked doors, and blow it with a few plasma grenades.

Matt yelled on the radio "Lieutinant, hurry up with that bird please. They've broken the lines and are advancing."

Scheib's answered "We're on our way, hold them off a few seconds more. We got the Chief and three other "A" Company Marines. We're coming in low now."

Most of "A" Company went back inside the building, only to meet a wave of Covenant coming up the stairs. They overran the Marines with ease, killing all of them in the building.

The Helljumpers seen the Pelican beginning to land, when they heard Corporal Perez yell "They're coming." and fired his SMG. The Marine beside of him took a chest full of Needler rounds, so Perez cursed and ran to the Helljumpers. The dropship hovered a few feet above the ground, the Helljumpers boarded the Pelican, followed by Corporal Perez, a Marine named McKenzie, and another Marine. One Marine ran to the Pelican running, but was shot and killed by a red armored Elite. The Pelican immediately took off and raced fast towards _In Amber Clad_, why were they going so fast?

The Helljumpers looked around the Pelican, also inside were the Master Chief, Sergeant Banks, and 2 other Marines sent after the Scarab. They flew into the hanger, only for _In Amber Clad_ to jet forward and race towards Regret's carrier. As they all exited the Pelican they noticed they were beside the Covenant vessel, and a purple glow surrounded them. They then entered slipspace, and New Mombasa was completely destroyed by the blast...vaporizing all Marines and Covenant still left in the city.


	3. Delta Halo

**Aboard **_**In Amber Clad**_**, slipspace following Regret's Carrier**

**October 21, 2552**

Ever since the ship went inside slipspace, there wasn't much to do except to wait. Commander Keyes and the bridge crew were on their heels the entire time, but the Marines and Helljumpers had leisure time to relax. Dez and Wuya were walking around the decks, watching Marines and Helljumpers playing cards, gambling, and listening to music. They eventually came into a room with a table in the midde, only Matt was inside. They noticed figures on the table, holograms of soldiers during the First World War. As a French charge was defeated on a German trench on the table, Dez asked "What are you doing here?"

Matt replied "Just looking at warfare through the years, next is World War 2" as he switched over to the bloodiest war in Human history besides the Covenant War.

A beach appeared, with bunkers on it. Dozens of landing craft appeared and unloaded soldiers on the beach, the bunkers opened fired. The 3 watched as the American soldiers advanced and took the beach, labeled as Omaha. The label in the corner said "Normandy Beach. June 6, 1944."

Matt then went to the Korean conflict of the early 1950's, then the Vietnam War, Iraq War, and finally to an odd selection. They watched Iranian soldiers get ambushed by a group of American soldiers. Wuya looked at the label, it said "Newton, North Carolina. June, 2010", The first major battle of the Iran-United States War. Matt zoomed it in to one soldier, he said "Thats him, one of my ancestors" and watched him continue to take down Iranians. Eventually Matt went to the Rainforest Wars, the Rebel Insurrection of 2494, and finally to the Battle of Harvest.

Matt shut off the battles and just sat, thinking of the billions dead from the wars throughout history, he just didn't understand. He only killed Covenant soldiers, but never imagined Humans killing each other in wars long ago. World War 2 almost made him almost cry at a massive 70 million dead and the Holocaust, then realizing how it and the Human-Covenant War were so much alike. He shook it off though, with the presence of two female soldiers, he felt like he should impress them both, since he actually had a thing for Wuya.

They then just chatted about things of their past, until dozing off. They were awaken by Commander Keyes saying "ODST unit 1st Platoon head to the drop pods, all others await orders. Marine 4th platoon to hanger for immediate landing at LZ. Good luck people."

They all thought "What landing? We're not near any planet or land." but an order was an order, and they had to follow it. They ran for the pods, securing themselves inside their small vehicles. Scheib's then came online and said "Ok people, we're landing and securing an LZ on this odd structure thing. Stick together, stay with Master Chief, and kill some Covenant." and all 20 members of 1st Platoon cheered. A bridge member said "Over the target in 5..4..3...2...1".

Matt felt his pod jerk as _In Amber Clad_ released its ODST's onto an object unknown to them. Someone said "Dear God, what is that?" and Matt looked out the tiny porthole in his pod. What he saw made him stare and think...a massive ring shaped world, which he presumed to be another Halo. Behind it was a blue gas planet, his HEV pod computer tagged the planet as "Substance" and the Halo as "Delta Halo" and he began to sweat as his pod entered the atmosphere, and it became unbearably hot inside. Someone was blaring music over the COM's, a song titled "Strickened" by a band named Disturbed, which released in 2005...ancient in his opinion. He felt his parachute deploy and release, the pod cooled as it rained towards Delta Halo.

He saw 7 pods, including Master Chief's, below him, heading towards a ruin on a cliff side...the LZ. Covenant guns opened fired on them, but something went wrong. He felt his pod jerk right, a strong wind was blowing him off course, and he flew away from the LZ and towards a grove of trees near a grass plain and a river. He closed his eyes and felt his HEV slam and bounce around, hitting trees, until he felt a massive jerk and his vision blacked.

Matt thought he was dead, his vision regained and he was still inside his HEV pod. He unbuckled himself and released the door, he tumbled out onto the ground because his HEV pod was laying on its side. He gathered his Battle Rifle, ammo, rations, and medical supplies. He heard game fire as the LZ was being fought for, he had to have been at least a mile off target. He heard a Jackel chirping nearby and decided to move on to find survivors. He made his way out of the grove, and into a grass plain, which had 2 HEV pods, but no one was there. He gathered a few remaining scattered magazines for his Magnum sidearm, his radio chattered "Clear this LZ, the Pelicans are right behind us." from the Sergeant at the LZ.

Matt continued and traveled into a forest, coming to the river he seen earlier. He smelt smoke and followed the river until he came across a HEV pod, hanging in some vines above a small waterfall. The door was open, and Matt rushed over to look for the pilot, and he found him. The pilot layed at the bottom of the waterfall, impaled by rock spikes from falling out of the HEV. The water was red and Matt went to collect his dog tags, but as soon as he reached the body, he heard a twig snap and turned to see an Elite charging at him. He was about to get his bones snapped when a long crackle was heard and the Elite flew sideways, dead.

Matt wiped the purple blood off of his helmet when another Helljumper appeared. He said "Wow, you almost got it there man. I'm Private Pike, sniper of 1st Platoon." and he pointed towards the head of the river "We need to get to the ruins we saw nearby, maybe we can meet up with the others there." and the two continued.

They eventually came to a cliff edge when they saw another Helljumper watching the ruins below. Pike said "We need to stick together, where are the others?"

The Helljumper said "I don't know, but there's one right there."...it was Dez talking.

Matt and Pike looked at where she was pointing, and seen a Helljumper on a ledge in the distance. He had a sniper, like Pike, and was firing at Elites near some Ghosts. The Elites returned fire, and the Helljumper was cut down by the plasma, killing the soldier instantly. The three on the cliff shook their heads and continued on along the cliff edge until they finally made their way into some ruins. They were old too and had moss growing all over them. They made their way into the ruins when they heard Grunts barking, and finally seen them appear. Matt and Dez fired a few burst of BR rounds, killing the Grunts. This however attracted a few nearby Jackels, and they appeared with their shields overlapping. The Helljumpers couldn't get a shot on them and were about to retreat when shots from else where killed the Jackels in an instant.

The Helljumpers looked to see several fellow soldiers behind the dead Jackels. One was Scheib's and she said "Good to see you guys are alive, you got any reports on the others?"

Matt's head's up display in his helmet appeared. He saw several KIA's at the LZ, and three more marked KIA as well. One was the impaled soldier, the sniper, and another unknown death. He noticed Wuya was still missing, but five Helljumpers stood behind Scheib's. They were all Privates...Reynolds, Rainwater, Scott, Tucker, and Blade, which made Matt feel better. They heard an Elite yelling orders and they all retreated before anymore Covenant appeared. They ran down a ramp and unto a platform looking over a huge lake, in the middle was a massive temple. A Covenant Phantom hovered above it, Scheib's took out her binoculars and looked at it. She seen a dozen well armed Elites guarding a floating figure traveling into the temple...the Prophet of Regret.

They heard a shriek and a gurgle, and turned to see Wuya on a ledge behind them. She held in her arms a Jackel and her combat knife, she slit its throat. At the Jackels feet was a Beam Rifle, little bugger was trying to snipe them when they unexpected. Matt yelled "Wuya, where were you?"

She replied, dropping the dead Jackel "Finding a way to meet up with the others, and I got news for you guys too...the Master Chief and three other Helljumpers are on their way here with a Scorpion."

They all gave each other high 5's until Wuya said "However, every Covenant in Regret's army is moving here to stop them. And with additional Marine's landing in this area, all hell is about to break lose."

Scott replied "And what do you expect us to do?" and his friend Rainwater continued "We're Helljumpers, we can stand and fight these Covies." and cocked his Battle Rifle.

Blade turned and said "Yeah, and be underground in graves as well."

Scheib's ordered "Blade is right people, we need to move out before the Covenant can surround and swarm this area. Corporal Wuya, do you have any ideas to where the Chief is heading?"

She replied "Yes, the main temple to kill the Prophet of Regret. We can meet him at the second tower, clearing a path for him."

Scheib's said "Excellent plan, now team...move out and follow me."

They made their way back into the ruins and into a courtyard with a hologram of Regret. He spoke in Covenant chants which they didn't understand, but they did understand a low Elite voice yelling "Demons brothers, slay them all for the glory of the Covenant and the Journey."

A hail of Plasma Rifle fire sizzled into the group of Helljumpers, but luckly no one was hit. They Helljumpers combined Battle Rifle fire at the hidden Covenant, blowing right through several Elites stupid enough to poke their heads out for a look. One Elite said "You dare desacred this holy ring with your filthy Human footsteps. You all shall perish for this evil deed."

Tucker looked and seen the Elite, red armored, take off and run. He said "I see you boy." and was about to fire the shot when Scheib's yelled "Move on, leave him Tucker."

Tucker grunted, but obeyed. They all continued to follow the path deeper into the ruins, destroying a group of Grunts with BR rounds and a trio of Jackels with a frag grenade. At that moment, the Covenant in the ruins had followed up behind them and the Helljumpers were trapped. Scheib's stood at the entrance of a narrow entrance in a rock wall, she yelled "Everyone in there...NOW!" and fired at the Covenant while the Helljumpers moved in. She blew a Grunt's head off and threw a frag grenade, killing a few more soldiers. In the confusion, she slipped away.

A red armored Elite, name Slade, moved forward and looked in the entrance. Slade turned to his fellow Covenant soldiers and growled "The demons have escaped and are possibly heading towards the Holy One. We must stop them."

He pointed to a dozen jackels and three Elites, he yelled "You all follow them and kill them. Warn the others at the temple and gondola as well. Good hunting brothers."

They all ran past him, but he halted three Jackels with Beam Rifles and said "You snipe those bastards if you get the chance." and let them go.

He then said to his remaining soldiers "Now brothers, we have a Spartan to kill."

His entire group of soldiers ran back the way they came. The Grunts ran up front, but were massacred by the advanging Master Chief, Marines, and three Helljumpers. Slade witnessed his entire group get massacred by the Humans in a matter of minutes, and decided to retreat and gather more numbers...he had to stop the other Helljumpers at all costs.

A purple beam shot by Rainwater and he yelled "Behind us" and shot a BR burst. The Jackel fell forward and off the cliff, hit a rock and breaking every bone in his body. The Helljumpers returned fire, the Covenant were coming after them and were on top of a waterfall. A few Jackels fell dead, but the Elites and others used their shields to advance and climb down the waterfall and all around the valley the Helljumpers were trapped in. The Covenant eventually closed in, they had to retreat. Scheib's seen a cave behind them and they all followed her in, however Reynolds was shot in the leg by a plasma bolt. Matt picked him up, but Reynold's screamed and fired back at the Covenant, wounding a Jackel. Three beam rifle bursts forced them all deep inside the cave.

They followed Scheib's to the other side, a platform with resupply pods and a temple, with a gondola at it. She marveled it at first, but Scott yelled "They're coming through, fight back."

Scott, Rainwater, Tucker, and Matt ran back into the cave to hold off the Covenant. Rainwater and Scott ran further back, their opponents were two Elites and a Jackel sniper. The two Helljumpers opened fired while Matt and Tucker stayed back. One of the Elites yelled "Face the holy flare." and threw a plasma grenade. They seen it coming at them, Rainwater and Scott both jumped, but Scott was too late as the grenade stuck to his chest. He yelled "No, get it of..." and an explosion deafened everyone.

Tucker ran forward to help Rainwater up, but the cave ceiling began to rumble. It suddenly collapsed, burying Scotts remains and Tucker under rock and dirt. Matt ran forward and helped Tucker out of the dirt, he was okay. Matt yelled "Rainwater, we must save him." but he knew it was too late for him.

Rainwater got up from the dirt and rock, he noticed he was trapped with the three Covenant. He didn't see his Battle Rifle, but he pulled out two Magnum sidearms. He yelled "Come and get me you SOB's" and fired a few shots at the Covenant. They all three raised their weapons and fired.

A Jackel stood watch over the waterfall, he heard Human weapons and an explosion, then a few Magnum shots. He heard Rainwater scream as the plasma burned him down, he said to himself "They might be unworthy, but they fight damn good.". He then felt a blasting pain in his back and fell over the edge of the waterfall, screaming as he landed at the bottom. Master Chief looked at his fist, covered in purple blood, and several Marines and Helljumpers followed. He had heard Rainwater scream, but had to take down the remaining Covenant in the area. The only thing Cortana said as he looked into the valley was "We've always been to such nice places."

They Helljumpers just sat around, stunned by the loss of two soldiers. Reynold's plasma burn had been bandaged and he was back on his feet. They all took the time to pick up more ammo and grenades. Wuya was looking at the temple and gondola and she said "We got Covenant crawling all over that place. There's no way we can make it through without taking casualities. We need something, something like a...", Pike yelled "A sniper!" and held up his sniper rifle.

He looked up to his right and seen a ledge, covered by bushes and vines. He said "I'll climb up there and give covering fire. You all go on in, I'll be okay."

Scheib's nodded and said "You heard him, lets go people." and they all ran into the temple. Matt turned to Pike and gave him a thumbs up, who returned the favor before climbing to his vantage point. He checked the scope, ammo, and shooting system before spying an Elite through his rifle. He got the sight on his tiny head and pulled the trigger.

The Helljumpers heard Pike's rifle blast as they ran into the temple ruins, taking a few Grunts and an Elite off guard. The unexpected Covenant fell in seconds, another hologram of the Prophet of Regret was in the middle of the room. They ignored it and ran up a ramp and to the right, taking another Elite off guard and blasting him to bloody pieces. They ran back outside to see a dozen Covenant running away, scared and confused. In the middle of the temple ruins was a courtyard, that had Elites and Jackels shooting plasma and needles across. They heard four loud bangs, and four Covenant heads and bodies blew apart. Another volley of shots from Pike's rifle took down two Jackels, a Grunt, and a blue Elite. The courtyard Covenant then took cover, one less threat to the Helljumpers. They continued along the path, massacring poor and confused Grunts with little mercy.

The Elites and Jackels continued to fight, but all fell under the combined fire power of Battle Rifle's and grenades. A sniper took pot shots at them, but had his chest blown apart by Pike. The Covenant for once didn't know what hit them and it allowed the Helljumpers to take an easy victory with no casualities...or so they thought.

Pike hit the sniper with ease, and took down a trio of Grunts before something caught his eye. He saw an Elite poking his head out in the open and blew his head off. Little did Pike know that the Elite was a trick to reveal his position, and Slade saw Pike. He fired his Beam Rifle, Pike didn't know what hit him as the ray burned threw his helmet and skull. Pike dropped his rifle, grabbed his head, then fell over on the ground dead. Slade just chuckled and looked the Jackel beside him, he said "Thats how you do it Jak." and Jak just said "Haha, yes excellency. I learn from you good."

As they entered a room and finished off the last remaining Covenant, they heard over the radio "Master Chief has reached the temple and gondola, we have 15 confirmed KIA's and a destroyed Warthog. The Covenant casualities...hell alot above ours Marines."

Commander Keyes then explained about a Library and Index. The Helljumpers then heard something, a droning noise...Phantom dropships. Dez yelled in the radio "Pike, what's going on outside?" but no one answered.

Dez then noticed Pike's vital signs in her heads-up display were flatlined, he was dead. She cursed and the other Helljumpers didn't know what to expect now. Their prayers were then answered, a Marine with the Master Chief heard them on the COM and said "Thank God, surviving Helljumpers. I see what you hear, you got three Phantom's landing in your area. Their unloading at least a dozen Covenant each, get out of there. Take the gondola, we have a Pelican coming in to pick us up. We'll pick you guys up at the second temple tower. Good luck 1st Platoon."

The Helljumpers just looked at each other briefly, then all at once ran full force to the gondola. The Phantoms fired and so did their payload, but the Helljumpers continued to run. They ran across the courtyard and onto the gondola, taking cover. Someone apparently ran up front and found the controls, because the gondola came to life and started to move. They noticed the Covenant firing at something else, one little glimpse showed the Master Chief and two Marines making their way out of the hologram room...but where were the other Marines and Helljumpers?

Slade seen the Helljumpers moving to the second tower, he called in his COM "All second tower personal, we have several Humans coming on the gondola. Be prepared though, their quite dangerous."

Jak fired a shot, then flew backwards, riddled with bullets from the Master Chief's Battle Rifle. Jak grabbed his chest, gasping for air as blood poured out. Slade watched him and for once actually felt sorry for a lower race. Slade pulled Jak into the room and then hid and radioed "Sentinal Air Base Command, request Hunter team at the first temple tower. I have a wounded here as well, coming back soon."

He watched a Phantom appear and drop off two Hunters. Two normal Humans with the Demon were crushed and melted by the Hunters power and guns. The Demon however, took down the Hunters with little problem. Slade snarled, picked up Jak, and backed away to the back side of the temple, where he climbed into his personal Banshee, Jak with him, and fled once again...another Human victory with his entire legion dead except for Jak dead. He looked at Jak and noticed that his life was short, Slade heard a voice in his head telling him "Lower race or not, save that poor soul." and he listened to it.

Scheib's sighed with relief, when was this going to end. The past hour had been nothing but death and destruction, with dozens of Covenant and three Helljumpers dead, not counting the ones dead at the LZ and Marines that had already fallen with the Master Chief. Her COM came to life as a Marine said "Lieutinant Scheib's, we're inbound to the gondola now. Reports show a massive Covenant presence in the second tower. We see you now and are coming in."

She heard Blade yell "Pelican inbound team.", but the gondola then stopped beside another gondola, halfway across the second tower. The truth...Covenant reinforcements to fight the Master Chief back at the first tower. They had strict orders to terminate the Helljumpers as well. The Covenant started to fire, but the Pelican swooped in and fired chaingun rounds at the Covenant vessel. They took cover, the only Covenant killed was a Grunt that took a chaingun round in the chest and its remains blew off into the lake below.

With the Covenant under cover, the Pelican landed beside the gondola and the Helljumpers didn't wasted a second getting onboard. By the time the Covenant fired back, the Pelican was up and away with the Helljumpers.

The seven Helljumpers looked around the Pelican, they saw about five more Marines and the Pelican was loaded with resupply pods as well. It flew back around to the first tower and dropped the pods and two Marines off to the Master Chief. By this time, the Covenant gondola from earlier was there as well. As the Pelican flew away, the Helljumpers and Marines saw the three Humans start a firefight with Covenant. Tucker said to a Marine "So where we going?"

The Marine replied "The Covenant have an armory and airbase nearby. Us, surviving Helljumpers, and about three platoons worth of Marines are going to show them who runs this ring. We must destroy their airpower and garrison."

Reynold's said "Why?" and Blade said "I know why, so the Master Chief can kill the Prophet of Regret unharassed."

Scheib's turned and said "I love that plan, so dangerous. Lets do this Helljumpers."


	4. Mortars

**Onboard Pelican, heading towards Covenant Airbase**

**October 21, 2552**

The Pelican rounded the main temple in the middle of the lake, the Helljumpers and Marines seen small figures walking around...Grunts and Jackels. A few Shades fired shots at them, but were out of range. As they neared the shore, another Pelican came up behind them. The pilot said over the COM "This is Pelican flight 865, we have members of the ODST 1st and Marine 4th platoon onboard. We'll keep you covered flight 270."

Scheib's sighed with relief, some of her platoon survived at the LZ. She looked at her display and their names appeared, they were Private Walpole, Lance Corporal Jones, and Sergeant Stacker. She said to Stacker "Survive Halo, the Flood, a Pelican crash, and the LZ...where aren't you lucky Stacker."

Stacker chuckled and said "Nice to hear from you ma'am." and Scheib's replied "Likewise sir."

She continued "Now listen up people, we're a few kilometers from the Covenant airbase. Its time to lock and load. Check your weapons and ammo. And good luck."

The pilot of 270 said surprised "Lieutinant, mind telling me what the hell that is?"

Scheib's made her way to the cockpit and seen what he saw. A massive metal wall, at least two kilometers high or taller and it stretched far beyond the horizon in both directions. She said "Same here. Commander Keyes, what is that thing?"

Keyes replied over the COM "That is something called a Containment Wall. It's the only thing keeping the Flood from escaping."

Scheib's said "No offense ma'am, but what's the Flood?"

Keyes replied "Tell you later Lieutinant, for now concentrate on that airbase. We have intel of several Seraph fighters and Phantoms grounded there. You must keep them from launching, this ship depends on it."

Scheib's was about to say "Yes ma'am" when the co-pilot yelled "Incoming!"

A plasma mortar struck their right wing and the Pelican began to drift. The pilot got it back on course, but a second mortar hit the left wing and put it in a slight descent. A third mortar nearly hit 865, but the pilot evaded. A forth and final mortar hit the right wing of 270 again, the entire wing blew off and the Pelican did a barrel roll, slamming into the ground. Scheib's flew forward and rolled across the cockpit, the pilot braced himself but the co-pilot slammed head first into the controls, busting his head open. The Helljumpers and Marines in the back rolled and flew around the area, one Marine actually slipping out the back and spinning to the ground to his death.

Scheib's stood up, her back hurt from hitting the floor. The pilot got up and aided Scheib's, they both looked at the co-pilot and forced themselves to hold their vomit from seeing the mess of blood and brains. The entered the passenger area, one Marine lay dead in his seat and one knocked unconsious. Matt had a cut on his forehead, which was bleeding alot, and Tucker popped his arm from where it had apparently jammed. Everone else was ok though, and they exited the crashed Pelican. Scheib's radioed "865, come back and pick us up."

The pilot replied "Negative ma'am, too much ground fire."

She replied "Well we'll just fight our way into the airbase and meet up with everyone."

The pilot came back "There's too much resistance, you all wouldn't make it to the outside perimeter. But we could use some assistance however."

Scheib's listened and the pilot said "If you could destroy those Wraith mortars to the west, our Pelicans can land unharassed in the main assault."

The pilot of 270 said "We have several rockets here." and opened a cargo hatch to reveal SPKr launchers, with 6 rockets each, for every soldier there. Scheib's replied "We're on it." grabbing a launcher and 6 rockets.

The soldiers then made their way to the west, watching an air battle between Covenant Banshee's and UNSC Hornets. With the Covenant air power and Wraith's occupied, the soldiers had time to relax and know each other. A Marine was talking to Matt, Wuya, and Blade, he introduced himself as AJ. Tucker and Reynolds chatted with another Marine, named Bland. Scheib's and the pilot of 270, named Pierce, discussed the plan of battle, which was to take out the Wraith's with surprise, take down infantry and get into the real fight.

Dez was walking alone, when she heard another voice, it was female and had a British accent. The Marine said "So hows your stay on Halo been so far?"

Dez just said "Living Hell" and the Marine just said "I understand what you mean. By the way." holding out her hand "The name is Louis, but people call me Lou."

Dez hesitated and shook her hand "Name is Dez, nice to meet you Lou." and she replied "Likewise."

Dez listened to Lou talk for about 30 minutes, she found out that Lou was infact just like her in many ways. At one point Dez even felt a feeling of affection. She hit her head and shook it, saying to herself "No Dez, don't think that girl. You got a crush on a man, your no..."

Matt yelled "Faggot!" as he rubbed his arm, the Marine that hit him just laughed. Wuya just said "Yeah Matt, he is a faggot. So what do you plan to do after we get off this piece of Hell."

Matt just said plainly "I really don't know."

Wuya questioned "Promotion? Family?...what do you want?"

Matt replied "I just want this war to be over when we get home. I guess I'll find myself a woman, raise a family, and tell this story to my grandkids someday."

Wuya laughed "Good plan, I had the same idea in mind."

Matt just smiled, adjusted his SPKr launcher on his back, when he saw Wuya giving a look towards him. He had seen the look before, and he just looked forward and said "She couldn't have a thing for me, we're only friends...or so I think."

His moment was broken by Scheib's saying "There they are, the Wraith's."

They crawled on their stomach's up to the top of a small rise. There they seen four Wraith tanks, six Ghosts, and about 20 infantry. Scheib's looked at the formations, she noticed that the infantry was standing somewhat close to the tanks, but the Ghosts were off in their own formation to the right of the Wraith's, facing towards the airbase and armory.

Scheib's turned to her soldiers and said "Ok Matt, Wuya, Blade, Dez, AJ, and Lou...take aim at those Wraith's. The rest of you, aim for the Ghost's. Wraith team fire, shoot at infantry, and when the Ghost's come for us, Ghost team fire...got it?"

They all nodded and Scheib's said "Wraith team...ready, aim, FIRE!"

Two volleys of six rockets each flew towards the Wraith's, the 12 blast tore and twisted the Wraith's into molten piles of metal. The infantry next to the Wraith's were blown to pieces, while others were showered with red hot molten metal, burning to death. The survivors included about 10 Grunts, who turned to meet BR rounds tearing into them. The Ghosts turned around, only to see their comrades blown and burned. Scheib's laughed as the Elite pilots looked at each with "What the fuck?" looks.

Someone fired a shot, and the Ghosts then decided to kill the Human intruders. Scheib's seen their faces, their eyes burning with revenge and the urge to kill. When they got within range of the rockets, she saw the burning in their eyes as a vision of Hell...which she hoped they went. Another volley of rockets flashed towards the Ghosts, the pilots didn't even have time to blink an eye when the rockets hit. Ghosts exploded and flipped, sending Elites flying in random directions...or what was left of them. The entire battle didn't even last five minutes, and it resulted in a Human victory.

They all ran out to examine the battlefield, picking up plasma weapons and executing surviving Covenant. Just then, they heard a whine and looked up to see a Banshee racing towards them. With no rockets aimed at it, they thought it was over until the Banshee exploded in mid-air. Pelican 865 flew into view, its chaingun smoking, the pilot said "Good job 1st platoon, time to head on over to the airbase."

As he said that, another dozen Pelican's appeared, full of Marines and other Helljumpers all ready to kick the Covenant out of the area. 865 landed and picked up the Marines and 1st Platoon. After about two minutes, Matt looked out the cockpit to see a massive airbase near the Containment Wall. It had dozens of grounded Seraphs, Phantoms, and Banshees. Many Ghosts patrolled the area, along with hundreds of infantry. Matt looked at the others and loaded a fresh clip into his Battle Rifle "Time to show them what Humans are made of." he yelled out.


	5. Sentinal Airbase

**Covenant Airbase, medical sector**

**9th Age of Reclamation**

Slade was waiting outside of the medical sector of the airbase, it was terrible being there. Covenant soldiers, wounded from the Human attack, were coming in every minute. He seen a Grunt riddled with bullets, a Jackel shot in the neck, and an Elite missing a leg. The floor was painted with blue and purple blood, the smell of it and the medical equipment made Slade's stomach roll. He was waiting to see if the Jackel, Jak, was ok or not. After a few cycles, another Covenant stepped out of one of the operating rooms and stepped towards Slade. It was a Brute, wearing a set of red power armor and had a gravity hammer on his back. It said "Your little Jackel friend is going to make it, now come...I have something to discuss with you...Elite!"

Slade heard the hint of disgust in his voice, but did as he said and followed. The Brute and Slade walked down a long hallway, the Brute said quitely "Why?"

Slade thought and replied "Why what?"

They side stepped as another soldier was taken to into surgery, the Jackel doctors putting pressure on a fatal chest wound of another fellow Jackel, with purple blood trailing. The Brute barked "That! Why did you save that pathetic Jackel wimp...Jak!"

Slade hung his head low, and then replied "Cause I got feelings for them...the lower races. They might be lower in status, but hell Cheiftain Chitatus...their still living beings."

They walked outside, a lance of Grunts and their Elite leaders marched by. Chitatus replied, irritated at Slade's answer "You might be second in command Elite...but I would follow the traditions of no mercy for the lower races."

Slade felt like knocking the Brute in the head, he could tell the Brute was trying to pick a fight. Slade said simply "You keep your opinions in your mind Brute, and I keep mine. I have to admit Chitatus, for being Tartarus's second in command, your sure arragant."

Chitatus snarled and walked away from Slade, pushing him down on the way and laughed. Slade just shook it off and looked around, he noticed how dozens of Banshee's were parked in neat rows, Phantom's refueling with the Seraph's opposite of the fuel depot. He turned to sounds of battle, a few Banshee's in combat with several Human Hornet fighters. As he watched a Banshee explode from a few Hornet rounds, he said "May the Forerunner's be with us."

He heard a snaky voice behind him "What a wonderful base this is, ah excellency."

Slade turned to see Jak, with bloody bandages on his chest. He said "Yeah, its called Sentinal Airbase." and looked at the Containment Wall a few units away and said "Named from that monstrocity."

Jak looked and laughed, before saying "Thanks, for what you did at the temple. I thought I was dead."

Slade said "No problem, glad to help Jak."

The Elite Commander yelled in the airbase loudspeakers "All personal be on guard, we have reports of Human troops nearby. All Elite officers, gather your lances and prepare for a possible battle. Good luck brothers."

Slade saw his lance of Grunts and a fellow blue armored Elite. Jak followed, explaining "You know, I couldn't think of my son being fatherless. I had my sister back home take care of him, since my mate died of a disease before I was drafted."

Slade hung his head low "Yeah, I got a wife back home as well. When I left to come here, she just found out she was with child."

Jak cheered "Congrats excellency, I hope your child is born healthy and strong."

Slade replied "Well, I hope to get home before its born in 8 monthes. A date the Humans would call...June 2553 i think."

The two met with the lance, Slade was giving orders when he heard a low drone. Other Covenant stopped and listened, before dozens of Human dropships flew high above them. They noticed them dipping down and heading down low, when they heard a new sound...a jet like sound.

The Longsword flight of 3 aircrafted armed their bombs, enough for three passes. One pilot targeted the fuel depot, another a group of Wraiths, and the third one on the barracks. Their other passes would clean up the rest of the Covenant. The pilots began to dive and aimed, one of them said over the COM "Give them Hell Marines."

Slade and the other Covenant looked to see 3 human starfighters coming at them, but saw something release from all 3 of them. A small metal device, the first one hit the fuel depot. Slade saw a bright light, and a deafening noise, followed by a huge shockwave that knocked him to the ground. The bomb hit the fuel depot, igniting it all. The Phantoms and Seraph's were blown to pieces, and all Covenant near it were either vaporized or blown apart.

A second explosion, and Slade looked to see the entire Wraith fleet destroyed, some were flying in the air. Several unlucky soldiers were crushed by falling debris. Slade heard a whistle, and saw the third bomb heading towards the barracks...right behind his lance. He yelled "GET DOWN!" and jumped on Jak.

The explosion was deafening, Slades ears ringing. He felt debris pelting and flaring his shields, he hoped his other soldiers were ok. He turned to see, seeing a huge piece of sharp metal racing towards him. He dugged and heard a cracking noise, then feeling something warm. He looked up to see one of his Grunts, its head missing, a fountain of blue blood spewing in the air. The alien fell to the ground, another Grunt started to cry as Slade turned to the barracks...or where it used to be. Half of the airbases troops killed in one blow, the Humans had the upper hand.

His lance stood up to see the Human dropships really close now, they were now strafing. Huge bullets began to ping around them, most Covenant not under cover were ripped to shreds by the bullets. The bullets were now directed at Slade's lance, he got down again along with Jak. The Grunts didn't have time as finger sized bullets ripped them apart, and the blue armored Elite fell apart from them. The few surviving Grunts began to cry, one comforted a wounded bleeding to death. Slade felt their pain and noticed the dropships, they were dropping off their soldiers.

865 landed, and the Helljumpers and Marines jumped down. Scheib's yelled "Get to cover, and kill them all!" before firing a burst from her Battle Rifle, hitting a Jackel in the gut. They ran to a low wall, several Grunts were shooting at them. Matt and Wuya fired and twirled them like tops as they spun and died. They climbed over the wall to see lots of Covenant retreating to a line of defense at a command post, looking around seen a combined Marine and Helljumper force of 200 charging the lines slowly.

The Pelican's flew out of range, the Longswords made their second and third passes then as well, destroying many of the Banshee's, another barracks, and a Phantom dock. One Phantom took off loaded with troops, with a 2 Banshee escort, on their way to combat the Master Chief. A Pelican pursued, but was driven away by heavy fire. Dez said "Oh well, the Chief will murder then." and Reynolds yelled "Damn straight Dez."

A plasma bolt streaked by Dez, Lou yelled "Be careful, their pouring fire on us now."

Marines began to fall and die, many with holes burned in them. After a dozen Marine deathes, the Marine commander there yelled over the COM "We need Hornet support, were getting taken to the cleaners here pilots."

By this time, the Banshee's were destroyed and the three surviving Hornet's descended on the Covenant. The Hornet's sprayed them with hundreds of rounds. The Grunts flew apart, the Jackels pounded, and the Elite's shields flared, failed, and they too fell. The entire Covenant force was almost killed when the Marines heard a drone, and looked to see three Phantoms coming bring reinforcements. The Hornets attacked, but the Phantom pilots evaded. They dropped low and deployed their troops, which looked like huge gorillas in armor...Brutes.

The three Phantoms began to fly away, one of them caught a hail of bullets in its rear engine and spun into the ground, exploding and killing all on board. The three Hornets then caught ground fire from the Brutes, their fire hit one Hornet and it exploded. Another round hit a Hornets wing and it crashed into the other one. Both spun to the ground and crashed, one near the Marines and the other near the Brutes.

Scheib's busted the cockpit open and pulled the pilot out, she then said "We need to rescue that other pilot and fast."

The Marine commander had a plan, a group of Marines go around and flank the Covenant while the rest of the force attacked head on. AJ and Bland were part of that group, and headed out. Those Marines went around the destroyed barracks and saw the entire Covenant force, a Brute Chieftain was holding the captured Hornet pilot. The Marine lieutinant said over the COM "We have the pilot captured, a dozen Brutes, and the remaining Grunt force. All Jackels and Elites KIA."

Just then the Chieftain pulled a Spiker from his belt, put it the pilots head, and shot. A red hot metal spike was now going threw the pilots head, he was dead. The Lieutinant was about to report when a hail of spikes peppered the Marines, all except AJ and Bland were killed by then, those two ran. They rounded a building and a something hit AJ, knocking him againest a wall. Bland fell and heard a scream and thump, he looked to see Chieftain Chitatus holding his hammers blade, below him was AJ, his head cut off. Bland screamed as Chitatus raised his hammer and brought it down on his head.

The Marine Commander saw the Marine team ping "KIA" for all members and yelled "Kill all those bastards, Charge!"

The entire Marine force charged, 1st platoon with them. They all began to take fire from the Brutes, spikes began tearing Marines to shreds. A Brute threw a grenade, it exploded and sent five Marines spinning in the air. However, there were too many Marines for the Brutes to handle and the Marines overran their position. 1st Platoon was the last to enter the position, and saw most of the Brutes dead on the ground. They all watched, Lou walked over to a dead Grunt and kicked it, in its hands was a Needler. Lou said "Poor fellow, didn't stand a chance." and walked back to 1st Platoon, however she didn't notice...the Grunt wasn't dead.

The Grunt raised its Needler at Lou, and laughed. Dez saw him fired some rounds at Lou, she screamed "NO!" and stepped into the line of fire. Five needles stuck in her abdomen and exploded, her uniform and skin torn, and she slumped to the ground. Matt reacted immediately by jumping on the Grunt and beating it repeating with his Battle Rifle. Lou, Wuya, and Scheib's ran to Dez, she lay on the ground, blood pouring from her abdomen and her organs nearly hanging out. She was going into shock, and passed out.

Chieftain Chitatus stood alone, he was the only Covenant left alive in the area. All the Marines and Helljumpers surrounded him, weapons aimed, one human shouted "Surrender!"

Chitatus didn't know the word, he just chuckled. He tossed his gravity hammer aside and grabbed a Marine, tearing his leg off and throwing him away. Grabbing another one, breaking his neck and another, and another continously. With seven dead, the Humans were angry and attacked with force. Chitatus's power armor took the blows, he grabbed another Marine, he screamed as Chitatus raised him in the air, roared, and brought the Human's back onto a spike armor piece on his thigh. The Human screamed and died fast, falling off as Chitatus stood up and ran towards the Covenant medical sector. He grabbed a Helljumper on the way, stopping front of the entrance. He yelled "All you Humans will suffer, for the Prophets and the Journey."

He raised the Helljumper above his head, and began to pull. The Marines heard something ripping, then the Helljumper split. Chitatus tore the Helljumper in half, he threw both his halfs into the Humans, knocking them down. Chitatus laughed, when his power armor shielding suddenly failed, Chitatus then felt someone grab and thrust something, he felt a burning pain in his chest before finally dieing and joining his other dead brothers.

A Marine yelled "Drop the weapon!"

Chitatus's body fell to the ground, reveiling a red armored Elite with a blood covered energy sword and a Jackel with a plasma pistol...Slade and Jak. Slade said "You win Humans, the victory is yours. Now, I want to show my respect and help your wounded."

A Marine said "I don't trust him, he could back stab and kill us all. I say we kill them all."

Slade puffed and dropped the energy sword, saying "What about now Humans?"

The Marine Commander appeared, and thought about it. He eventually said "Whats the catch?"


End file.
